This army of two has only just begun
by Notalovesong
Summary: This is kinda based on Fresh Starts and Farewells. Austin goes on tour and Ally begins a new life. but what happens when he comes back? my first fanfics,hope you like it! it'll be really sweet as we go trough it I promess!
1. Unexpected returns

It was another evening like others,at Sonic Boom.

Trish sat comfortably,while Ally was standing with her back to the shop's counter,Dallas's arms around her shoulders.

She found funny having found an homonymous of her old crush.

Maybe it was destiny,who knows...

After Austin's leaving,she had accepted the record deal proposed by Ronnie.

From there nearly a year had passed and her first solo album was about to come out.

Every TV news has been talking about the imminent event.

Ally was just watching one.

"I'm so proud of you,Ally." Dallas exclaimed,pulling her closer to him.

Ally gave a ghost of a smile and sighed a bit.

"I still can't believe it." she murmured.

A lot of things had changed by that.

She had decided to attend MUNY for a while (star privilege) and she met Dallas there.

It was kinda love at first sight.

No one made her feel so loved after...after...

"Austin Moon!" announced the journalist on TV. Next to him stood Austin.

Ally smiled slightly. He hadn't change at all. He was always the adorable,funny,brilliant blonde she used to know.

Everything else was just a tender memory,though.

Every feeling,every remorse had been systematically repressed.

A year spent thinking about him,listening to him,watching him on every channel,but never a call,a video-chat,a message from Twitter. Contacts with him were definitely closed.

Dallas wanted to change channel,but Ally stopped him,using the excuse "Maybe,later they will talk about me".

She could never expect his possible return. She can only imagine him kissing another girl.

Ally Dawson well replaced.

She had a new life now,a new boyfriend.

She couldn't do less but forgetting,going on. She did it. She finally managed to. She wouldn't have gone back.

She was sure that it was the same thing for him.

"So Austin..your tour has been a huge success. How do you feel?"

"It's a wonderful sensation. I love all my fans in a boundless way. I would never thank them enough."

Dez was behind him,camera provided.

Austin had to interrupt himself to look at his friend weird (as usually) behaviour.

"...Dez,what are you doing?"

"Sorry Austin,but I want to record all of your interviews!"

He sighed. (The interviewer too,to be honest)

"Ok."

Trish covered his face up with her hand for the defection.

"He never changes" she sighed.

"Come on...I know you miss him a bit." Ally said.

Trish snorted. "Not even a bit!"

"Which are your next projects? And a new album? It seems like since when you and your partner Ally Dawson had separated,there hasn't been new songs anymore..."

Yeah. People were a bit tired of that.

Austin was maintaining his popularity just because of tour and true fans.

"True...I don't have a songwriter.."

"So are you saying that you have never written a song?"

"Actually yes,just one,but I don't have enough inspiration to end it."

"Can we know what is it about?"

"Well..it is really personal to be honest,but...it is about a girl."

"A girl?"

"Yep. A special one. The kind of girl you can only find in fairy tales"

"Ladies and Gentlemen,Austin Moon!"

The service finished like that.

Ally was impassible in front of the screen.

Dallas turned the TV off.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No,no" Ally said.

"Are you sure? You seem strange. It has something to do with him? You always describe him to me like your true great first love!"

"It is...I mean..It was. But this won't change the fact that now I'm with you and nothing will make me change my mind." Not even Austin?

Trish frowned.

Dallas smiled,giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll go upstairs. What about a piano lesson?"

"Granted." murmured Ally,radiant.

"You're so lucky to have Dallas." said Trish.

"Yeah,I know." Ally smiled.

The two bff's conversation carried on without any obstacle,except the fact that Ally was not Ally anymore at the moment...

She closed her eyes,going back in time...

**FLASBACK**

"Ally,I don't wanna lie to you. I still feel something for you. You know it. We both know it. I could never stand the fact that we broke up without a reason." Austin said,face to face with her.

"We have to think about our careers first. You will go on tour and I'll have my record deal."

It was a short,but intense conversation.

"And what about us?"

"Distanced relationships never work,you know. Let's just stick to be how we are,let's begin a new life"

"What about Team Austin? If a team wins,you don't have to change it!"

"Maybe it was destiny. Maybe it has to go like this." she murmured faintly,tears stroking her cheeks.

Austin didn't say a word,pulled her lips closer to his and kissed her sweetly.

"See you soon,Ally."

She nodded.

**END OF THE FLASHBACK**

Trish's words took her back to reality,even if she couldn't stop thinking about Austin as a liar.

"I see you're not listening to me,so I'll probably go upstairs too,then when you recover you can reach me"

"What? Oh God,sorry Trish."

"It's okay. I know you have a lot of things on your mind"

Ally sighed. Just one to be honest. And his name was Austin Moon.

One part of her,could never never never forget him,unfortunately.

Oh well,but he is far away so...

She stood there,walking back and forth for a couple of minutes,until she heard a thud from the outside which freaked her out.

It was really dark out there and she hadn't enough courage to go out.

"Who's there?" she stuttered.

"I told you to be more careful!" a voice muttered.

"Sorry!" answered another one.

"You didn't lose the habit of leaving the shop opened did you,uh?"

Ally gaped. She couldn't believe her eyes.

Leaned against the Sonic Boom door,there was Austin,guitar on his back,inevitable converse,jeans,a shirt,a tie and a black leather jacket.

Dez was right behind him with his camera and a rucksack on his shoulders.

"Austin." Ally lost all the breath she had inhaled.

He smiled. A shining,bright smile.

"Tell her you came back for her. Tell her that you interrupted your tour just for her!" yelled a little voice in his head.

I wonder what Ally's little voice was saying.

"Ally...I..."

SO? DO YOU LIKE IT? SHOULD I CONTINUE? IT IS REALLY IMPORTANT FOR ME TO READ AND REVIEW! :D


	2. So take me back to the star(t)s

"Ally! What's happening?" Dallas asked coming downstairs. "Why are you so late?"

He gaped too,seeing Austin.

Trish came immediately after.

She would have liked to hug him,to tell him how much she missed being his manager,but she was Ally's friend and she couldn't do it.

"I think that's Trish's boyfriend. Everything it's aaaaaaaall right,Austin. Aaaaaall right." said Dez trying to reassure him.

"NO,Dallas is my boyfriend!" Ally said.

"B-boyfriend?"

"Yeah,you heard well."

"You're Dallas addicted,uh?"

"What if I am?"

The argument between them was kinda becoming childish.

"Austin...I just realized I had an extra Sonic Boom key. I didn't need a crowbar!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Ally screamed.

"Nothing,nothing...!He is raving! Thanks very much Dez!" whispered Austin a bit angry.

Dez looked at him like he was going to apologize.

He had interrupted the remaining dates for her. What was he supposed to do now that Ally had a new boyfriend and she didn't seem happy to see him at all?

"Leave us alone."said Ally.

Dallas reluctantly left Ally's hand she was grasping.

Trish and Dez walked along together,undecided if to hug or not,confronting themselves about past times,even if they wanted to listen to their conversation. They had never stopped hoping that Austin and Ally could have got back together one day.

Dallas wanted to hear the conversation too,but he was a good guy,so he decided to respect their "privacy".

"A year passed. A year without any contact. And you're her,like nothing has happened."

"Really? Can't you understand why I came back?"

"Should I?"

Austin was hesitant in responding.

The view of Ally's presumed boyfriend had stopped his heart for a second.

"So? I'm waiting!" said Ally,tapping her feet impatiently.

She didn't know why,but in her heart she was hoping that Austin's reason was something that had to do with her. But it wasn't worth it,right?

"Truth is he came back for..." began Dez suddenly returning from his walk with Trish. They were not spying them,were they?

His attempting was blocked by Austin's hand which was standing on Dez's mouth.

"Dez! Come back here immediately!" yelled Trish from the outside. Austin pulled him out and the girl pick him up.

I'll let you just imagine the reproaches that followed!

"I need a new song." said Austin all in one breath.

"Do you need me just for this?"

"Ally..."Austin sighed. "I'm not good at writing you know it."

"In your last interview you said you have begun a song" she muttered.

Austin eyes lighted up.

"Did you watch my last interview?"

Ally blushed. "No! Not even one!"

Yes! She would have loved to say! She had used to watch every single apparition of him,on TV,hiding it from everyone,even Trish.

But she didn't miss him,at all,no,no.

She had sworn if they had ever met again,she would have behaved normally,like nothing had never happened.

But what was the meaning of normal with Austin Moon around?

"I didn't managed to end it. I wasn't inspired enough. Actually I was hoping you could help me with it."

"The great Austin Moon hasn't found a Muse yet?"

"You were."

Ally wasn't able to stand his gaze up anymore,and Austin knew that he had finally broken the ice.

"So...will you help me?" he used his best puppy dog eyes look,the one Ally couldn't resist.

She smiled.

Damn it! She thought.

"Okay then. Just one more song." she said.

"You said the same thing the first time we met." he murmured approaching to her.

He opened his arms to welcome her.

He needed one of her hugs,one of those he can lay his head on her shoulders,just like he did when he sang "I think about you" to her in front of everyone.

He was really wondering if she had missed him,just like he did this whole time.

Ally resisted the temptation. She wasn't ready to that yet.

Austin snorted and let his arms fall along his hips.

It was like they were back to the start.

"Do you wanna begin now?" asked Ally.

"N-no...I think I'll go home to have a rest. Jet-lag is hard to stand."

"You mean you didn't even go to your parents?" she asked astonished.

"No...I wanted to see you first. I've just come back. It's good to see you are happy."

"Thanks. And you haven't changed at all." she smiled.

Oh no! Again! Stop with the smiles Ally,don't be awkward!

"You too. Well...maybe a bit..."

"See you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow,partner."

Dez was waiting for him outside.

He went away hopping.

You have no idea how much he (and maybe even Ally) had missed that word.


	3. A billion hits (dedicated to you)

Morning breeze made Austin wake up hour early (rare thing) and in a good mood.

He was looking forward his song-session with Ally,to make up for lost time and maybe even their relationship.

He couldn't accept that Dallas in her life.

He was determined to pick her up and no one would have turned him from his purpose.

After a lavish breakfast with pancakes (well what else do you expect?) and a little conversation with his mother,subject "love imprudence",he rushed to Sonic Boom with an uncommon self-confidence and cheerfulness.

"Good morning Mr Dawson!" he exclaimed. "Is Ally already in the studio?"

"No,she is out with Dall...(Austin snorted here. She was always with him) wait. Austin? When did you come back?"

"Last night."

"I expected you to return later. Oh no. Don't tell me they canceled your tour without any reason. Show business is so "moody"!"

"What? No,no...it's just that I finished it before...cause..cause...let's see...I anticipated the dates!"

Ally's father seemed not really convinced about it and Austin began to be in a cold sweat.

He remembered when the fans were angry with him,about the tour things,not counting hater's insults towards him and Ally.

He was decided to keep the secret. Al least now (until paparazzi would have found out everything as usual).

"I'll probably go upstairs to try to dash off a new melody now."

"Good work." Lester murmured. "Oh,and Austin?"

"Yes?" he was already up.

"Don't ruin things between Dallas and my daughter. She found happiness after a much,and I can assure you,much time."

He didn't want to tell him she was a bit depressed too at first. God bless her record deal.

"Don't worry Mr Dawson. I didn't come back for that. (yeah whatever). And she won't lose that happiness with me." he smiled.

"I hope so."

"Cause we're better together." Austin thought.

Once in the studio,he stood up for a moment,observing it from the doorway.

Nothing had changed there.

Everything had remained the same,not even a word changed.

Except the fact that he wasn't there everyday in order to work on his songs.

Being next to Ally for two years hadn't taught him how to do it by himself yet.

He would have solved it somehow.

He gave a deep sigh and he sat on the piano.

Yeah.

That piano.

A long journey made by him and Ally,to the sound of melodies,songs and hit parades.

He began to pass his fingers across the black and white piano keys,trying to do something,but he couldn't. Not without Ally.

He stroke up a song he had on his mind since when he was on the plane to Miami,looking forward to see his Ally again after that amount of time,pressing the keys strongly.

It was foreseen to say who was he thinking about while he was singing it.

Well open up your mind

and see like me

Open up your plans

and damn,you're free

Look into your heart

and you'll find love love love love

Listen to the music of the moment

people dance and sing

We're just one big family

And it's out God-forsaken right

to be loved loved loved loved

So I won't hesitate

no more,no more

I cannot wait I'm sure

There's no need to complicate

Our time is short

This our fate,I'm yours

This,oh,this our fate,I'm yours.

His voice re-echoed through the room like a nightingale.

He changed song.

You're a falling star, You're the get away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And You're the perfect thing to see.

And you play your card, but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.  
Cause you can see it when I look at you.

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my everyday.

And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do.  
And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
You're every song, and I sing along.  
Cause you're my everything.  
yeah, yeah

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

"What should I do?" he said to himself,once he stopped singing.

He heard some clapping behind his shoulders.

He turned and saw Ally standing at the doorway with a satisfied look on her face.

"A-Ally,how long have you been standing there?"

"Enough to hear I'm yours by Jason Mraz and Everything by Michael Bublè. I didn't know you were so sensitive. (she made him like that I guess?). You used to watch me when I was singing once remember?"

"How could I forget? But as you see...things has changed."

He would have wanted to add something else but he changed the subject.

"Anyway...how was your morning with Dallas?"

"Oh very good thanks." she said sitting on the piano bench next to him.

Their personal space issues were everything but solved even with a year apart.

Both of them felt embarassed to be so close,and Ally's cheeks began to blaze up.

"Let's begin shall we?" she asked.

"Sure! I wrote a part of the song on a napkin I found on the plane. Here it is!" he exclaimed.

Ally couldn't help but laugh.

At least he hadn't written it on a scarf or something!

That Austin Moon was always an adorable,innocent,pure child inside.

Wait what?

"Can I read it?"

"Ehm...sure..." he took it out of his pocket.

On the napkin there was just one verse.

"WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO?"

"Is that all?"Ally asked astonished. "Two years with me didn't teach you anything? I can't believe it!" she reproached him.

She is too cute when she gets angry. Austin thought.

"I told you! I can't!"

Ally snorted. "What about the melody?"

"I want it to be cheerful. Very cheerful."

Ally noted something on his untouchable book.

"Cheerful..." she murmured. "Ok."

"How...how did you spend this year without me?"Austin demanded suddenly.

Ally looked at him behind his book,frightened.

"Why do you want to know that?" she said. "What do you expect me to say?" she thought.

"I don't know...you're still my best friend right?"

"I stopped being that a year ago."

Austin cleared his throat.

"I spent it with Dallas anyway." she added.

And I had the best time of my life until you returned. She thought.

"Let's try to be friends again"

"I agree." Ally smiled.

"Peace?" Austin asked giving his hand.

She shook it.

She suddenly felt fireworks in her head,that sensation she felt every time spent with Austin.

Dallas wasn't still able to make her feel like that,but she trusted him. She trusted her heart. She would have replaced that feeling in some way,even if she needed it.

Even if a year hadn't been enough to forget him.

"Peace." she muttered leaving his hand immediately.

Austin smiled. He understood he made her uneasy.

He wondered if she had become more confident after his "departure".

From that moment they forgot about the song,confronting themselves about lost times.

Being next to Austin didn't help to concentrate at all.

"I was thinking...we could end it tonight..."

"Why at night? Are you trying to...?"

"What? No! It's more romantic. This way the girl will appreciate the song better."

"Oh right. But I have a date with Dallas first.

"No problem." he muttered through his teeth.

"You won't care about him anymore someday"

"Did you just say something?"

"Who me? No,no."

"See you this evening then."

What was on the great Austin Moon's mind?

"Yeah,see you then."

And he went away crazy of joy.

OHOHOHOH WHAT WILL HAPPEN? STAY TUNED! R AND R! ;D


	4. Say you

Austin met Trish and Dez along his way.

"Guess who got a job at the new luxury restaurant at the corner?" Trish began. She was wearing a white waitress dress embellished by a black bowtie.

"Yeah...and guess who has to help her?" Dez snorted.

"You made up for lost time,didn't you?"

"Yeah..it is great to be together again..I think we're gonna date really soon" Trish exclaimed.

Dez blushed slightly.

Austin gaped.

"I'm joking!" she laughed.

He sighed in relief.

"So? How was your time with Ally?" asked a very curious Dez.

He hadn't lost his "shipper" euphoria.

"Good I guess...we just talked about stuffs." he responded embarrassed. He didn't want to say the atmosphere between the two was pretty cold until they shook hands.

"Austin,can I talk to you in private for a second?" asked Trish suspicious.

"Sure!"

"Hey! Don't leave me alone!" Dez shouted.

Austin felt unsafe. Trish wasn't stupid. She had understood he wasn't back for a simple song.

There was more.

But he didn't have to tell her about the "tour troubles".

"What's your plan?"

"What?"

"I said...what's on your mind? Tell it to the marines Austin Moon! You didn't come back just for a stupid song,did you?"

"Hey! A song is never stupid,especially when Ally writes it."

"So.."

"No." he sighed. "It's my intention to win her back,Trish. We're meant to be together. I never accepted the fact we broke up,probably more than her."

"Neither did she. I want you two to be together again too. But I can assure you,she is really happy with Dallas."

"So you won't help me I guess?"

"She is my best friend. I'm pretty concerned about all of this. I don't want her to suffer."

"She won't."

A part of Trish was praying that Ally could somewhat hear their conversation.

Damn to his honesty.

"Everybody keeps telling me that. Have I any chance in your opinion? I mean...has she ever talked to you what does she think now I'm back?"

"No. ally has been really reserved recently."

"Well...I'll find out by myself. Thanks Trish."

"It was nothing."

The speech between the two was cut off like this and Austin went away with Dez,talking with him about what happened.

"The love whisperer" had much advice to give him.

Trish went on to Sonic Boom,crossing Ally on the way.

"Hey..I met Austin before coming to you. What happened'?"

"Nothing in particular...we just talked about stuffs."

Trish chuckled. They spoke exactly the same way.

Maybe they even finished each other phrases.

"And...you didn't feel anything?"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Ally's falsetto reached the highest notes.

"I don't think about him that way anymore."

"If you say so..."

"You don't trust me?"

"No,no...it's just that it seems you're the first not to be so convinced about it."

"Sorry Trish...now I have work to do and Ronnie is coming later to see me to agree the album promotion. I don't wanna let my fans down. I'll call you tonight to let you know every detail."

"What do you mean tonight?"

"Me and Austin are gonna work at the song."

"Why the hell tonight?"

"I don't know...he said he was more "romantic.""

"Don't be so naïve for one time. Don't you understand (or maybe don't want to) he is doing everything on purpose?"

"You talk nonsense! I'm sure it's not like that. We made a sort of friendship truce and now everything seems to be okay."

Poor positive Ally.

"For now." she muttered.

SONIC BOOM 22:00

Ally and Dallas had just come back from their lovely date.

"And...did I tell you my crush's name was Dallas?"

He laughed,holding her tight as they entered in the store.

He tried to give her a kiss,but Ally frozen just as she saw Austin on the top of the stairs.

Seeing them like that widened the hole in his chest,near the heart.

"You are already here?" asked Ally blushing.

"Yeah...I thought about coming earlier. Well...I'll leave you alone." he wanted to eavesdrop,but he avoided it that time.

He had given her a bouquet right?

Well,next time he would have got her a gift too!

It was like a price competition.

"All of this is suspicious. Are you sure he came back just for a song?" asked Dallas.

"Keep calm. I have eyes just for you. We'll do a little hour song session and then everyone will go beddie-byes.

"So I don't have to be jealous,do I?" he asked.

"Sure not! You can stay here watching us if you want!"

"I would love to...but it's late. And...I trust my baby."

"Thank you very much."

She pressed her lips on his,the Dallas walked away.

"Oh...and Ally?"

"Yes?"

"Think about what Ronnie proposed you. It would be better for both of us,considering the distance." A/N:a little mystery here.

"I have to talk with dad about it,but I promess I will!"

Dallas left the store whistling.

Ally put the bouquet Dallas got her on the counter and reached Austin in the studio.

"Sorry for being late." she began.

"No problem." Austin replied.

"Let's begin,shall we?" asked Ally sitting next to him.

"Sure! While you were away,I worked on a melody."

"By the way who let you enter?"

"Your dad. I didn't want to wait for you outside. It's a bit cold."

And you have Dallas that keeps you hot,plus I didn't want to see you two all lovey dovey hand and in hand. He thought.

Ally nodded and Austin began to play.

"It's really cute but I think you should add some arrangements like this."

"You're always the same uh?"

They both put their hands on the piano beginning to play slowly and something happened.

Something they both madly loved.

Their hands brushed slightly.

Austin turned his head to her staring at her lips and began leaning in closer and closer.

Ally did the same.

Maybe she had her eyes just for Dallas,but the butterflies in her stomach were all for Austin at the moment.

It was like an explosion of repressed feelings.

Ally put her hands on Austin's chest and pushed him away.

"We can't" she said.

"Why not? We both want it!"

"You are just distracting me!I know..I'm not used to write songs for you anymore now that I'm more introspective but..." she didn't really know what was she talking about.

Austin interrupted her by putting a finger on her soft lips.

"Remember when I used to try to kiss you? Now he can have the best. All my happiness. Do you remember how much were we happy last year? Why can't we go back like that? I don't wanna give up. You're always my Ally,my wonderful Ally."

Ally got out of breathe for a second. She had finished all the air.

"Perhaps you'd better go home.." she murmured.

Austin sighed and without saying a word,maybe moaning a soft "good night" got away.

He found himself wandering alone on Miami streets,at that strangely cold night,looking like those drunk people who sing under the houses,until a voice behind him stopped him.

"Hey blondie!"

A/N:Here we are again! What's gonna happen now? Ah you have no idea! Anyway let me know what you think! :D sorry if I was late,I'had been busy with school stuffs! R&R


End file.
